The Dragon, The Wicked Witch and The Apathetic Toad
by Derpina Doppelganger
Summary: Mempromosikan gaya rambut nanas Mukuro pada teman-teman Lussuria akan membuat Hibari Kyouya terobsesi berduel dengan Arcobaleno Mammon. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Fran pada penculiknya. Fon/fem!Viper. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Saran: **lebar paragraf ½, verdana, ukuran huruf standar. Kecepatan membaca pelan-pelan saja~

**Peringatan: **3-4YL. Pemakaian bahasa _slang. _Sebagian besar Fran's POV. Mungkin sedikit OOC. Ketidaksesuaian genre. Crack-ish, Random-ish, Genderbender-ish. ProtectiveLilBro!Hibari. ProtectiveLilSis!I-Pin. AdultForm!Arcobaleno

**Pairing: **Fon/fem!Viper. Untuk mereka yang yakin Viper cowok, _genderbender_ di depan. Untuk mereka yang yakin Viper cewek, jangan pedulikan peringatan _genderbender_ ini.

Normal. "Dialog." _Emfasis/istilah asing/pikiran/e-mail. _**Sound effect (hard). **_**Sound effect (soft)**_

.

Maestra – guru (perempuan)

.

_._

* * *

.

"Urmph…"

Fran mengerjap dan membuka-tutup mulutnya. Hal yang terakhir kali diingatnya adalah memakan kue dari dapur—kemudian pandangannya menggelap. Tampaknya kue itu telah dibubuhi obat tidur. Ia mencoba bergerak, namun keempat tungkainya diikat ke kursi tempatnya duduk. Dan ruangan tempatnya berada gelap gulita.

_Aku diculik_, pikirnya, namun ia menyanggah dugaannya sendiri. Fran sedang berada di markas Vongola dan tempat itu sedang dipenuhi para mafia aliansi. Jangankan penculik, lalat tak diundang saja sulit bergerak leluasa di situ. Tapi siapapun pelaku penculikan ini, mungkin ia berhubungan dengan orang dalam sampai bisa mendapatkannya.

Fran menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Berhubung mulutnya tidak disumpal ia bisa mencoba mengenali penculiknya dari suara mereka. "Haloo…?" serunya. "Ada orang di sini?"

Sesuatu atau seseorang bergerak di kegelapan. Dari suaranya, Fran menduga jumlahnya lebih dari satu. Langkah-langkah tegas mendekati si ilusionis, disusul bunyi **klik **dan cahaya lampu terang yang menyorot ke wajahnya.

"Oi, Fran," seseorang duduk di belakang lampu yang menyorotinya. Nada suaranya yang tegas terasa sedikit feminin. "Apa kau tahu mengapa kau berada di sini?"

"Karena… aku melanggar perintah Master Mukuro untuk tidak mempromosikan gaya rambutnya kepada teman-teman Lussuria?"

Orang di belakang lampu menepuk dahinya. Fran mendengar suara geseran di belakang orang itu, disusul kekehan seorang pria, "jadi itu sebabnya Rokudo Mukuro pergi mengasingkan diri ke Zimbabwe…" si ilusionis merasa suara itu agak familiar.

"Oh, bagus," suara pria lain berkata sarkastis. "Setidaknya kita tahu mengapa beberapa waktu lalu banyak banci berkepala nanas berparade di jalanan Firenze." Tawa sinis memenuhi ruangan.

"Diam kalian," seru orang di belakang lampu lagi, "ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan tujuan kegiatan kita."

"Menurutku sih berhubungan, ko—uhuk." Pria ketiga berbicara, entah mengapa menyamarkan akhir kalimatnya menjadi batuk.

"Begitu?" tanya si penginterogasi Fran. "Beritahu aku, bocah, akibat yang ditimbulkan kepadamu atas pengasingan diri Rokudo Mukuro ke pedalaman Zimbabwe."

Tepat saat itu perut Fran berkeruyuk. "Beri aku kaviar dulu baru kuceri—aw, sakit." Sebilah belati menancapkan diri di topi apelnya, hanya sesenti dari kulit kepala si ilusionis. "Berhubung latihanku masih banyak dan aku tak suka tempat panas, Master membayar Arcobaleno Mammon untuk mengajariku."

Fran bisa merasakan para penculiknya bergumam rendah, tampak tertarik. Orang di belakang lampu melengkungkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Nah, Fran… ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi selama kau menjadi murid Mammon. Sedetil mungkin, selengkap yang kau ingat."

.

.

* * *

**~The Dragon, The Wicked Witch and The Apathetic Toad~**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"HIII!"

**Brak.**

Apa yang kulihat benar-benar membuatku ketakutan sampai aku membanting pintu, padahal Maestra jelas-jelas memperingatkanku untuk tidak membuat kerusakan sekecil apapun. Benar saja, kepala Maestra yang bertudung langsung menyembul dari sudut ruangan. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Mu, kalau sampai ada sedikit saja retak di pintu, biaya reparasinya akan kutagihkan pada guru nanasmu, Fran."

"Tapi… tapi, Maestra…" aku menunjuk pintu sambil gemetar. Maestra melewati aku dan mengintip dari celah pintu. Ia bergidik ngeri.

"Sampai kapan Lussuria mau terus mengundang banci-banci itu?" omelnya kesal. "Gara-gara itu, kami Varia jadi kesulitan menjalankan misi." Rupanya sejak teman-teman Lussuria sering berdatangan ke markas Varia, semua staf pria mengurung diri di ruangan masing-masing—takut mendapatkan pelukan mendadak. Maestra pun tak luput dari serangan para banci yang berusaha mendandaninya dengan pakaian-pakaian imut.

"M, Maestra, aku lapar… tapi aku tak bisa makan dengan tenang kalau banci-banci itu masih ada di sini."

Mata Maestra yang tersembunyi di bawah tudung melirikku. Aku mendadak paham apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Jangan umpankan aku!" seruku buru-buru.

"Muu, jangan konyol," Maestra berkacak pinggang. "Rokudo Mukuro membayarku untuk mengajarimu. Dan aku tak bisa mengajarimu kalau mereka menculikmu, yang berarti Mukuro takkan membayarku." Ia meraih telepon dan menghubungi seseorang. "Aku tahu di mana kita bisa makan gratis."

.

.

Maestra Mammon membawaku ke rumah bergaya Jepang, yang kelihatan kontras dengan rumah-rumah berarsitektur khas Roma di kiri-kanannya. Kami disambut sepasang penjaga gerbang dengan rambut berjambul—gaya yang aku tahu umum dijumpai pada berandalan sekolah di Jepang. Mereka membungkuk memberi hormat pada kami.

"Maestra, ini rumah siapa?" tanyaku.

Seakan menjawab pertanyaanku, seorang anak perempuan bermata sipit dengan rambut dikepang muncul dari pintu dalam. "Aa~ sudah datang, mereka datang!"

"Halo, I-Pin," Maestra menyapa anak perempuan itu. Aku mengingatnya sebagai anak perempuan yang menumpang tinggal di rumah Sawada Tsuna. Kudengar setelah kutukan gurunya dilepas, ia pindah tinggal bersamanya. Berarti rumah ini…

"Viper, Fran," pria berbaju ala China menyapa kami. "Aku senang akhirnya kau memenuhi undanganku," katanya pada Maestra.

Aku memerhatikan bahu I-Pin menegang mendengar kata-kata gurunya. Dahi lebarnya mengerut dan lirikannya pada kami memancarkan… ketidaksukaan. Namun ketika ia sadar aku mengamatinya, ia tersenyum.

"Dan aku senang kau mengundangku, Fon. Aku dan kecebong ini tak bisa makan dengan tenang di markas Varia. Tidak dengan diadakannya konferensi banci-berkepala-nanas di sana," Maestra menepuk punggungku. "Kasihan dia kalau kutinggal sendirian."

"Tak masalah, lagipula aku masak banyak."

Aku berani sumpah mendengar I-Pin mendesis seperti ular. Tapi sekali lagi, begitu aku menatapnya, ia tersenyum. Fon tertawa kecil lalu mengajak kami ke ruang makan. I-Pin mengekor di dekatnya.

"Wow," ucapku tak sadar. Meja makan sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam masakan, baik masakan Eropa maupun China. Rasanya pun jauh lebih lezat daripada masakan koki-koki Varia, padahal koki mereka _crème de la crème_. Sebelum kami mulai makan, Fon membawa senampan makanan ke lantai atas, katanya itu untuk keponakannya.

"Dia lebih suka makan di kamar," jelasnya sebelum pergi.

"Aku tak tahu Fon-san punya keponakan," kataku pada I-Pin. "Apa aku kenal dia?"

"Aa~ kenal, kenal," I-Pin mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah cerah. "Hibari Kyouya-nii."

Dan ketika I-Pin mengarahkan senyumannya ke arah Maestra Mammon—yang sibuk menenggak susu stroberinya—aku merasa anak itu menyembunyikan niat membunuh intens di baliknya.

Makan malam berlangsung normal. Maestra dan Fon-san mengobrol soal rekan-rekan Arcobaleno mereka. Aku berusaha mengajak ngobrol I-Pin, tapi anak _manis _itu sibuk mendelik ke arah Maestra.

Aku nggak tahu kenapa. Ah, perempuan memang sulit dimengerti.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kekacauan meledak di markas Varia. Apakah aku sudah menyebutkan bahwa teman-teman Lussuria itu Bukan Banci Biasa? Belum? Jadi hari itu aku baru tahu bahwa—

**BLAAR!**

"DEMI GIGI FANTASMA, LUSSURIA! KENDALIKAN TEMAN-TEMANMU ATAU KUJUAL KAU KE PASAR GELAP!"

—mereka adalah teman seperguruan Muay Thai Lussuria. Banci biasa? Itu seram. Banci berkepala nanas? Lebih seram, dan mungkin lucu bagi mereka yang selera humornya tak sepaham dengan Master. Banci berkepala nanas ahli Muay Thai? Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat pria-pria waras berniat menyusul Master ke Zimbabwe.

Aku sedang mempelajari teori ilusi dengan Maestra ketika pintu ruangan kami meledak—bukan, diledakkan oleh banci-banci itu. Sepertinya mereka kesal karena rekan-rekan kerja Lussuria (yang disebut si banci mohawk sebagai _bishonen _kelas hiu) tak kunjung menampakkan diri, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mendobrak setiap pintu demi menemukan para _bishonen_.

Maestra langsung mengamuk. Sebagai bendahara Varia, dialah yang akan menghitung semua kerusakan di markas. Memikirkan hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Maestra murka. Tapi, saat ini ada yang lebih gawat daripada berkurangnya saldo kas Varia….

"Oho~ Ketemu, ketemu! Ada yang _moe _di sini!"

"Aduh, imudh bangedh yach ciynn~"

"Pingin deh _poke-poke _topi apelnya…"

"Wha…?" aku tersentak kaget. "Aku nggak _moe_," protesku.

"Peduli amat~!" dan kawanan banci itu menyerbu masuk ke kantor Maestra.

_**Kling~**_

"Ugh! Uwaa!" mendadak mereka berhenti di tempat, luka toreh segar menghiasi permukaan kulit mereka.

"Siapapun yang menganggap kecebong ini _moe_," raung Maestra Mammon dari belakangku, "akan dihancurkan!"

"Viper Mirage R! Bagus, Maestra!"

"Muuu! Bagus apanya!" sembur Maestra. Pembuluh darah di sekitar tato ungunya berkedut. "Kenapa kau malah meladeni mereka? Ayo pergi!" ia menyambar lenganku. Fantasma melesat ke arah sebuah sapu lidi; yang langsung melayang rendah begitu ia melingkarkan diri ke ujung gagangnya. Maestra duduk menyamping di atas sapu, "naik, Fran!"

Aku mengerjap, ragu. "Ah, Maestra berdarah," aku menunjuk luka segar yang mendadak muncul di pipinya.

Maestra mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sana. "Sudah, naik saja!" bentaknya. Aku buru-buru membonceng di belakangnya.

Cara Maestra membawa kami keluar dari bangunan penuh banci membuat masyarakat digegerkan oleh penampakan penyihir dengan sapu terbang di langit sore Roma.

.

.

"…Dan Fon, kalau aku ketemu banci jelek bermohawk itu, aku bersumpah akan melelang koleksi bajunya. Orangnya sekalian kalau bisa."

"Viper, kurasa Lussuria-san tidak bermaksud buruk pada kalian." Fon yang sedari tadi dicurhati tutorku menenangkannya. "Sekarang pasti mustahil kembali ke markas Varia, jadi bagaimana kalau kau dan Fran menginap di sini?"

Kepala Maestra yang sedari tadi direbahkan di meja langsung tegak kembali begitu mendengar prospek makan dan tidur tanpa membayar. "F, Fon… serius?"

Fon tersenyum lebar. "Serius."

"Hmm…" Maestra menelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi kalau itu berarti aku akan mendengarkan ceramahmu lebih sering…."

"Aku tak akan memprotes caramu memperlakukan uang, Viper, tenang saja."

"Muu~" senyum Maestra melebar, tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan Fon erat-erat penuh rasa terima kasih. Begitu guruku melepaskannya, aku memerhatikan warna pipi pucat si kempoka China berubah menjadi nyaris sama merah dengan bajunya.

**Grak!**

Suara itu berasal dari belakangku, dari balik pintu ke ruang keluarga. Aku melihat sekelebat dua kepangan rambut menghilang dari celah pintu. Serpihan batu bata berserakan di lantai.

Perasaanku tak enak.

Ketika kami makan malam itu, I-Pin tidak bergabung dengan kami seperti kemarin. Namun—seolah membuktikan perasaan tak enakku tadi—yang menggantikannya di meja makan adalah Hibari Kyouya. Fon tampak senang keponakannya yang penyendiri akhirnya 'turun gunung' juga. Maestra netral, jelas terbiasa dengan kehadiran makhluk berbahaya di meja makan. Karena kedua Arcobaleno itu sibuk bercengkerama selama makan, hanya aku yang tahu kehadiran Hibari di meja bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Hibari Kyouya tak suka berkerumun dalam kelompok. Hibari Kyouya benci ilusionis. Dan malam ini ia memilih makan bersama dua ilusionis dari meja yang sama. Ini jelas membuktikan ia punya maksud tertentu. Dan dilihat dari durasi _death glare _yang aku dan Maestra terima darinya sepanjang sesi makan malam, kurasa dalam waktu dekat Hibari Kyouya akan menggigit Maestra Mammon sampai mati.

.

.

Selama lima hari aku dan Maestra menginap di kediaman Fon, aku memerhatikan beberapa hal yang… tidak umum bagi orang awam. Pertama-tama, semua pelayan di rumah itu berpenampilan seperti murid SMA berandalan, lengkap dengan _gakuran _dan jambul anehnya. Konon mereka diimpor dari Jepang dan merupakan anak buah Hibari Kyouya di komite disiplin Namimori Gakuen. Di hari pertama kunjunganku, mereka bersikap ramah, tetapi sejak hari kedua dan seterusnya mereka selalu mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik aku dan Maestra.

Kedua, pada waktu-waktu tertentu aku mendapati kerumunan gadis-gadis remaja di depan gerbang, berteriak-teriak bak melihat penampakan Jastin Bibir. Mungkin kalau tak ada barisan pelayan di gerbang mereka bakal merangsek masuk ke dalam. Para pelayan sering menyita banyak barang dari para gadis itu: karangan bunga, poster, makanan manis, sampai satu set produk perawatan bulu monyet super mahal dari Azerbaijan. Semua barang itu akan langsung dimusnahkan oleh para pelayan, kecuali makanan yang mereka makan sendiri.

Ketiga, Maestra bilang Fon sibuk mengajar bela diri di sebuah dojo tak jauh dari pusat kota. Anehnya, ia tak pernah meninggalkan rumah tanpa dikawal minimal lima orang pelayan. Menurutku Fon tak butuh dikawal—ia ahli bela diri; salah satu Arcobaleno, lagi. Setelah kupikir-pikir pengawalan itu mungkin lebih karena kaitannya yang cukup dekat dengan anggota inti Vongola.

Keempat, baik I-Pin maupun Hibari Kyouya tampak ingin mendepakku dan Maestra pergi—sesuatu yang tidak disadari oleh kedua Arcobaleno. Awalnya kukira itu karena kebencian Hibari pada ilusionis menulari anak perempuan itu, sampai pada suatu sore mereka menyudutkanku selepas berlatih dengan Maestra.

"Her-bi-vo-ra," kata I-Pin menirukan Hibari. "Kami mau tanya kau."

Aku menelan ludah. Ini dia, ini saatnya—_mereka akan menggigitku sampai mati!_

I-Pin bertukar pandang dengan Hibari sebelum bertanya, "apa tujuan kalian ke sini?"

"Tu-tujuan?" aku menjawab, setengah mencicit di bawah tatapan tajam sang karnivora dari Vongola. "Fon-san me-mengundang kami menginap di sini, berhubung markas Varia saat ini t-tak aman ditinggali…."

"Kenapa?" desis Hibari tajam.

"Ada banyak banci berambut nanas di sana! Me-mereka sungguh mengerikan!"

"Kenapa ada banyak… banci nanas di Varia?" tanya Hibari lagi, tampak jijik.

"Mereka diundang Lussuria dan mencari Master Mukuro yang mereka tiru model rambutnya tapi Master sudah kabur duluan ke Zimbabwe makanya mereka ngamuk!" jawabku buru-buru.

"Jadi kalau mereka pergi," ujar I-Pin, "kalian herbi-vora akan kembali ke sana?"

"Eh? A-aku nggak tahu. Terakhir kulihat markas Varia rusak berat dan kami di sini atas undangan Fon-san, rasanya tidak sopan ka-kalau kami mendadak pergi. Tapi asal banci-banci itu pergi, keadaan sudah cukup aman."

"Begitu." Hibari membalikkan tubuh dan langsung pergi.

"Kau boleh pergi, herbivo-ra," I-Pin menyusul pemuda itu.

Malamnya aku berniat memberitahu Maestra soal peristiwa sore itu, namun sesuatu yang dikatakannya membuat hal itu terhapus dari pikiranku.

"Fran… aku merasa tak enak menumpang selama ini di rumah Fon."

Aku tersedak. Maestra Mammon, bisa merasa tak enak karena menumpang makan dan tidur gratis? "Maestra sakit?"

Ia mendelik padaku. "Muu…! Tentu saja tidak! Apalagi Fon memasakkan kita makanan lezat empat sehat lima sempurna tiga kali sehari. Aku hanya merasa kita harus menggantikan semua bahan mentah yang kita habiskan. Itu saja."

"Ngg, bagaimana kalau berbelanja? Belanja makanan," aku mengusulkan. "Tapi Maestra yang bayar, kalau Maestra mau…" tambahku, mengingat sikapnya terhadap uang. Aku sudah siap menerima penolakannya, namun Maestra malah senang.

"Mu, idemu bagus, kecebong!" ia langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kamar yang kami tempati, tak diragukan lagi untuk memberitahu Fon.

Tak lama setelah Maestra keluar, aku melihat sebuah kepala berdahi lebar mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Saat itu juga aku langsung teringat akan peristiwa tadi sore.

"Hibari Kyouya akan menggigitnya sampai mati, herbivora," ia berbisik. "Camkan itu."

.

.

Esok harinya sudah masuk akhir minggu, jadi kami bersepuluh—aku, Maestra, Fon, Hibari, I-Pin dan lima pengawal—pergi belanja ke supermarket lokal. Begitu kami sampai, dua pengawal memisahkan diri untuk menjaga pintu masuk, sementara tiga yang lain berjaga dalam radius lima meter dari Fon dan Maestra, memberi keleluasaan berbelanja pada mereka berdua. Ya, cuma kedua Arcobaleno yang benar-benar menikmati aktivitas itu.

Hibari beberapa langkah di belakang kami, tangannya berkedut tak nyaman seolah tak sabar ingin segera menggenggam tonfa, siap menggigit kerumunan pengunjung supermarket sampai mati. I-Pin sibuk dengan ponselnya, bertukar e-mail kepada seseorang dan sesekali mendelik pada Maestra. Aku sendiri menempel pada tutorku, siap melindunginya kalau-kalau udara mendadak dipenuhi aroma bawang Gyoza-ken atau sebuah tonfa meluncur mengincar kepalanya.

Maestra kadang tidak sabaran dalam mengajariku, tapi setidaknya ia tak pernah menusuk topiku dengan benda tajam—tidak seperti Master atau salah satu rekan kerja Maestra yang sok bangsawan itu. Karena itu, aku takkan membiarkannya digigit karnivora sinting!

"Fran, Fran?"

Aku berhenti melamun. "Eh—ya, Fon-san?"

"Kau mau beli sesuatu, tidak?" tanya si kempoka sambil mendorong troli yang penuh kebutuhan rumah tangga. "Kami sudah mau ke kasir. Oh, dan tanyakan I-Pin dan Hibari juga ya, kalau-kalau mereka mau beli sesuatu."

Baik pemuda itu maupun si anak perempuan tak terlihat dalam radius kawalan ketiga pelayan. Aku mampir ke bagian makanan beku, mengambil pai apel siap saji. Ketika aku berniat kembali ke kasir, aku menemukan Hibari dan I-Pin bersandar di ujung lorong berlabel makanan impor. Keduanya sibuk memerhatikan sesuatu di layar ponsel I-Pin. Aku berhenti di mulut lorong dan sebisa mungkin menghapus hawa keberadaanku untuk menguping mereka.

"I-Pin, apa katanya?" suara Hibari begitu pelan, nyaris sekeras bisikan.

"Respon yang kudapat semuanya positif. Baik dari Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan dan Hana-san," I-Pin terdengar tegang. "Kegiatan berbelanja ini berarti bahaya, Kyouya-nii."

"Hn," Hibari menggeram. "Sudah waktunya aku menggigit herbivora itu sampai mati."

Aku bisa mendengar sirene imajiner meraung di otakku. Perang akan segera berkobar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Oi, oi Fran! Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti? Ayo lanjutkan ceritanya!"

Fran menjilati bibirnya yang kering. "Nggak kuat…! Aku lapar, capek, lemas dan bibirku kering gara-gara lampu sorot itu! Aku sudah menyemburkan dua ribu tujuh puluh kata non-stop dan itu bahkan belum setengah jalan! Setidaknya beri aku air!" si ilusionis menggoyang-goyangkan kursi sekuat tenaga, berharap ikatannya mengendur namun siapapun yang mengikatnya tampaknya ahli soal tali temali; simpulnya erat sekali.

"Seseorang!" orang di belakang lampu membentak rekan-rekannya. "Ambilkan jus atau susu dari dapur! CEPAAAT!" Fran sekarang yakin sekali orang itu seorang wanita galak.

"Tak perlu ke dapur," kata pria bersuara sinis. "Si kacung ini sedari tadi minum susu coklat. Ambil," botol susu coklat berukuran satu liter mendarat di tangan wanita di belakang lampu, diiringi erangan lemah pria keempat yang langsung berhenti begitu ada bunyi **duk** pelan. Tak lama kemudian, Fran merasakan mulut sedotan menyentuh bibirnya. Ia segera minum dengan lahap.

"Perut sudah terisi, tak ada alasan untuk menunda lagi," kata si wanita galak begitu Fran berhenti minum. "Lanjutkan kisahmu, hai prajurit!"

"Hei, dia bukan muridmu, ko—uhuk!" lagi-lagi pria ketiga mengakhirkan kalimatnya dengan batuk.

Fran mendelik ke arah kegelapan di ruangan. Ia menyumpahi siapapun yang menculiknya akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk saat mereka tidur malam ini dan 39 malam berikutnya.

.

.

* * *

**Aaaand... CUT!**

**Author's Notes:  
Fanfiksi ini rencananya akan dibuat jadi oneshot, tapi ternyata panjangnya sudah menembus delapan ribu kata, padahal belum termasuk omake. Pembaca yang budiman, menurut kalian apakah sebaiknya fanfiksi ini dibiarkan jadi multichapter atau saya edit jadi oneshot (yang mungkin menembus sembilan ribu setelah omake ditulis)? Beri saya saran~ oh, dan kalau ada yang punya ide sebaiknya fanfiksi ini masuk genre mana, jangan lupa beritahu~**

**EDIT: mengubah sedikit detil; plus menetapkan fic ini sebagai multichapter.**

**Until then, ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ProtectiveLilBro!Hibari. ProtectiveLilSis!I-Pin. AdultForm!Arcobaleno**

Normal. "Dialog." _Emfasis/istilah asing/pikiran/e-mail. _**Sound effect (hard). **_**Sound effect (soft)**_

.

Maestra – guru (perempuan)

Guardiani – _guardians_

Guardiano – _guardian _(cowok)

.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sampai di mana kita tadi? Ah ya, peringatan perang.

Omong-omong soal coklat… biasanya Maestra kalau berbelanja sendiri hanya membeli coklat dan susu stroberi. Dan ia selalu membayar belanjaannya dengan uang ilusi. Fakta ini kudapatkan dari bincang-bincangku dengan Fantasma—tak perlu kaget begitu, kami ilusionis memang makhluk ajaib.

Mengetahui karakternya ini, aku menduga Maestra Mammon akan membayar seluruh belanjaan kami dengan uang bohongan. Tapi tidak! Maestra membayar dengan uang asli, seratus persen muncul dari dompetnya sendiri! Nggak perlu kaget begitu, kenapa sih? Memangnya aku nggak kaget?

Ahem.

Intinya, Maestra yang terkenal pelit itu membayar belanjaan yang tidak sedikit itu dengan uang asli, padahal belanjaan itu tidak hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat tersiksa menyaksikan lembaran euro-nya ditelan mesin kasir… seolah ia ikhlas melihatnya.

Sisa hari itu berlalu seperti kemarin-kemarin: aku berlatih teori ilusi dengan Maestra, Fon berlatih bela diri di halaman dalam sementara Hibari dan I-Pin seperti biasa sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing; hanya ketemu aku di meja saat makan malam. Aku memerhatikan mereka tak lagi mendelik ke arah Maestra atau aku, namun senyuman I-Pin malam itu menyimpan arti berbeda.

Mereka berdua telah menyusun rencana solid. Dan aku tetap bertekad akan melindungi Maestra, apapun rencana mereka!

.

.

Di hari Senin, Maestra memutuskan untuk menguji kekuatan tempurku, jadi latihanku diadakan di ruang berlatih markas Vongola. Ketika kami kembali ke kediaman Fon pada sore harinya, kami disambut pemandangan aneh.

Para pelayan bertubuh tegap berbaris menghalangi gerbang, bahu mereka rapat satu sama lain. Kupikir mereka berjaga mengamankan rumah dari serbuan gadis remaja, tetapi ketika mereka menolak mengizinkan kami masuk, barulah aku sadar ini bagian dari rencana Hibari dan I-Pin.

"Hibari-sama telah memerintahkan kami," kata salah satu pelayan, "untuk tidak mengizinkan Arcobaleno herbivora dan murid kecebongnya menginjakkan kaki di kediaman ini."

"Muu! Apa maksudnya ini?" seru Maestra, tangannya bergerak-gerak marah di bawah jubahnya. "Aku di sini atas undangan Fon! Aku mau ketemu dia sekarang!"

"Arcobaleno, kami hanya mematuhi perintah Hibari-sama seorang. Perintahnya jelas, jangan biarkan kalian berdua masuk ke dalam dan menemui Fon-san."

Maestra mengertakkan gigi, pipi pucatnya memerah marah. Aku merasa agak menyesal tidak memberitahukannya soal sikap bermusuhan dari dua orang itu—tapi sekarang sudah terlambat.

"Kalau kalian tidak minggir juga," Maestra memasang kuda-kuda tempur, "kuberi kalian paket mimpi buruk tujuh malam non-stop—gratis!" fakta bahwa Maestra bersedia memberikan paket mimpi buruknya secara cuma-cuma menandakan ia sudah marah sekali. Aku berusaha menenangkannya, tapi sia-sia; ia seolah lupa ada aku di situ.

Di sisi lain, seolah mendengar aba-aba, para pelayan juga memasang kuda-kuda tempur—kuda-kuda yang kukenali berasal dari aliran Gyoza-ken. I-Pin pasti telah mengajari mereka. Melihat ini, Fantasma langsung melingkar membentuk halo di atas kepala Maestra.

"Jangan kira aku akan menahan diri!" Maestra melayang semeter dari tanah. "Aku takkan segan-segan menghancurkan kalian!"

Para pelayan menjawab bersamaan, "KAMI. JUGA. TAKKAN. RAGU!"

Lamprey-lamprey Uroboros sebesar batang pohon tua meluncur keluar dari bawah jubah Maestra, memamerkan taring-taring mereka yang tumbuh berantakan. Para pelayan bergerak seragam; memasukkan tangan ke kantung dan melempar bubuk ke udara. Salah satu lamprey meluncur ke hadapan Maestra, melindunginya dari serangan itu.

"Maestra!" aku berteriak dari pinggir area tempur. Tadi aku dan Maestra berlatih habis-habisan, ia pasti sudah lelah saat ini. Kalau begini terus….

"HYAAAH!" beberapa pelayan melepaskan diri dari barisan dan melompat, siap melancarkan tinju atau tendangan kepada Maestra Mammon.

"Muu!" Maestra segera mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Sulur-sulur indigo tumbuh dari tanah, menahan para penyerang di udara. Tiga lamprey Uroboros meluncur cepat di antara mereka, memotong jambul mereka hingga dekat dengan pangkalnya. "Makan tuh!"

Aku memerhatikan dua pelayan lain memutarinya dan bersiap menyerangnya dari belakang. Panik, aku langsung menerjunkan diri ke pertempuran.

"Jangan sentuh Maestra!" aku berteriak sambil membuat ilusi untuk menahan mereka. Aku berhasil melindungi Maestra, tapi itu tidak berarti aku luput dari serangan. Ketika bau bawang putih menyelubungiku, aku langsung ambruk.

"Fr-FRAN!" kudengar Maestra menjerit, suaranya bahkan sampai melengking feminin saking terkejutnya. "MUUUU! BERANINYA KALIAN MENYENTUH MURIDKU!"

Dari tempatku berbaring dan celah mataku yang setengah tertutup, aku melihat barisan pelayan diobrak-abrik oleh pasukan Uroboros terbesar Maestra. Mereka beterbangan seperti nyamuk mabuk, sama sekali tak berdaya di hadapan sang Arcobaleno. Sulur-sulur indigo tumbuh dari bawah aspal bergerak-gerak liar, mencambuk apapun yang berada dalam jangkauannya. Meski serangan Maestra begitu liar, gerbang kediaman Fon masih utuh, tak lecet sedikit pun.

Ketika semua pelayan sudah tumbang, Maestra membantuku berdiri. "Tubuhmu panas, Fran."

"A… aku masih bisa berdiri, Maestra…"

"Arcobaleno Mammon," seseorang memanggil kami, "Ilusionis Fran."

Kepala pelayan kediaman Fon muncul. Penampilannya sama persis dengan anak-anak buahnya, ditambah ranting berdaun satu yang setia menyelip di geliginya. Namanya Kusakabe Tetsuya, tangan kanan Hibari Kyouya. "Kulihat kalian berhasil menangani an—" ia mulai bicara, namun Maestra memotongnya.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Hibari Kyouya—sekarang juga!" jubahnya di bagian dada naik turun dalam kecepatan tinggi, menandakan Maestra kehabisan napas. Kusakabe langsung menghampiriku dan menaikkanku ke lengannya.

"Ah…!"

"Saya akan mengobati luka Fran," kata si kepala pelayan padaku, lalu ia menoleh pada Maestra. "Kyo-san ada di taman dalam, Arcobaleno. Kehadiran Anda sudah ia tunggu."

.

.

Memegangi kompres luka di dahiku, aku mengamati keadaan taman dalam. Para pelayan memenuhi selasar di pinggir, figur mereka setengah tersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang. Mereka bukan termasuk pelayan yang tadi menjadi sasaran amukan Maestra di gerbang—jambul-jambul mereka masih utuh.

Aku duduk di selasar, Kusakabe dan I-Pin mengapit kedua sisiku. Anak perempuan itu tampak senang sekali, senyumannya jauh lebih lebar dari biasanya. Kusakabe sendiri memusatkan perhatian di area taman, tempat dua orang berdiri berhadapan.

"Herbivora," kata Hibari Kyouya, iris kelabunya berkilat-kilat. "Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke sarangmu?"

"Muu, masih banyak banci berbahaya di sana. Aku tak mau membahayakan nyawa muridku!"

"Mereka sudah pergi."

"Tahu dari mana? Lagipula kau tidak bisa menjamin mereka akan kembali!" Maestra mengentakkan kakinya. "Daripada itu—jelaskan mengapa aku tak boleh berada di sini!"

"Herbivora yang menginjakkan kaki di sarang karnivora," I-Pin menjawab datar, "akan digigit sampai mati."

Hibari menyeringai. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati sejak kapan pemuda itu menggantikan posisi Sawada Tsuna sebagai figur kakak I-Pin. Kalau aku tidak tahu, aku akan mengira mereka kakak-beradik sungguhan.

"Dan lagi," Hibari menambahkan, tonfa tergenggam erat dalam kepalannya, "seorang karnivora tak pantas bergaul dengan herbivora seperti kau!" sambil berkata begitu, ia berderap maju.

"Karnivora… herbivora…" Maestra Mammon mundur beberapa langkah dan langsung menyiapkan pertahanan ilusi sambil terus menjaga jarak dengan lawannya, "apa kaitannya dengan Fon? Aku mau ketemu dia!"

"Tentu saja ini semua berkaitan dengan Fon-sensei," I-Pin menjawab lagi, mata sipitnya mengawasi hantaman tonfa yang menghancurkan dua lamprey Uroboros sekaligus. "Aku dan Kyouya-nii tak bisa membiarkan herbivora lemah mendekatinya."

Aku bingung. Fon dan guruku sudah saling kenal sejak sebelum Arcobaleno Aria—ibu Uni—lahir. Mereka telah menjalani banyak misi bersama-sama, belum lagi terlibat dalam kutukan Pelangi yang sama. Dengan sejarah sedalam itu, bukan tidak mungkin kan kalau mereka cukup deka—oh.

Potongan teka-teki terakhir memasang dirinya dengan momentum setara truk bermuatan pasir yang melaju dengan kecepatan lima puluh kilometer per jam di otakku. Lengkapnya teka-teki itu—mengapa Fon mengundang Maestra Mammon makan malam dan menginap di rumahnya, mengapa guruku sukarela membayar semua belanjaan rumah tangga Arcobaleno Badai, mengapa Hibari dan I-Pin tak menyukai kami—membuat rahangku seolah lepas membentur lantai selasar, membiarkan mulutku terbuka lebar-lebar.

Maestra Mammon bermaksud menjual Fon di pasar gelap! Pasti di masa lalu Fon pernah berhutang pada guruku, lupa membayar bunganya dan sama sekali tak ingat akan hal itu. Total hutangnya pasti begitu tinggi hingga Maestra tak punya pilihan selain menjual pria itu di pasar gelap. Makanya guru santai-santai saja membayar semua belanjaan itu! Parahnya, Fon sama sekali tak sadar akan niat tersembunyi guru—tapi hidung karnivora Hibari Kyouya berhasil mengendusnya!

_Ternyata Maestra benar-benar keji_, aku menjerit dalam hati. _Sungguh manusia tamak sejati!_

Pertempuran di taman mulai condong ke arah Hibari, jelas dipengaruhi oleh tubuhnya yang masih segar bugar sementara guruku sudah kelelahan. Namun Maestra tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau berhenti, meski sejak awal ia terus bertahan agar tonfa Hibari tidak mengenainya—seuatu yang pasti berakibat fatal bagi tubuh mungilnya. Si maniak tempur itu sih jelas tak akan berhenti sampai lawannya mati.

Namun ternyata Hibari berhenti menyerang juga ketika seekor burung kuning kecil terbang berputar-putar di atas taman sambil bersiul keras-keras. Di sebelahku I-Pin bangkit berdiri, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang makan malam.

"Ini belum selesai, Arcobaleno," kata Hibari tajam. "Duel denganku lagi besok. Jangan kabur."

"Aku tak akan lari, karnivora kecil," balas Maestra tak kalah tajam. Ia menyeringai senang ketika mata Hibari menyipit berbahaya mendengar ejekannya. Kemudian pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu yang langsung mematahkan teoriku.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan darah klan karnivora kami dinodai DNA herbivoramu. Ingat itu."

.

.

Kami tak bisa kembali ke markas Varia. Kalau para banci itu masih ada di sana, aku akan habis dicabik-cabik. Kalau pun benar mereka sudah pergi, kerusakan di tempat itu hanya akan mengingatkan Maestra akan biaya yang harus ia keluarkan untuk memperbaikinya. Maka Maestra memilih menginap di markas Vongola, dengan pertimbangan fasilitasnya sama mewah dengan fasilitas markas Varia dan mereka punya ruang latihan khusus yang bisa kugunakan.

Esok harinya berlalu nyaris dalam kesunyian. Maestra tidak banyak bicara selama aku berlatih, hanya sesekali mengoreksiku kalau konsentrasiku goyah. Malah kebanyakan ia membiarkanku berlatih tempur melawan robot-robot Giannini. Jelas sekali Maestra menyimpan tenaga demi melawan Hibari Kyouya. Untunglah pihak Vongola tidak mempertanyakan keberadaan kami di markas mereka atau suasana hati Maestra yang gelap… setidaknya, sampai senja menjelang.

Sebuah helikopter mendarat di helipad mansion, dikemudikan oleh kepala pelayan kediaman Fon sendiri. Sawada Tsuna dan _Guardiani-_nya kaget ketika Kusakabe bilang ia datang menjemput Maestra Mammon.

"Hiii, Hibari-san dan… Mammon? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Che, pasti ia kesal karena Mukuro pergi, Juudaime, makanya ia mengincar ilusionis lain untuk 'digigit sampai mati'."

"Maa, Gokudera-kun, aku yakin Hibari-senpai hanya berniat untuk berlatih tempur melawan ilusi. Mammon-san guru yang baik, lho, menurut Fran-kun."

Maestra menyuruhku ikut, katanya ini latihan observasi yang bagus buatku. Aku sendiri berniat ikut untuk membongkar misteri di balik semua ini. Teori pertamaku dipatahkan begitu saja oleh satu kalimat dari Hibari, menyebalkan.

Kusakabe membawa kami ke sebuah padang rumput berbatu-batu di dataran tinggi Italia. Beberapa pelayan—sebagian dengan jambul tak utuh—menyebar dalam radius beberapa puluh meter, menjaga Hibari Kyouya dan I-Pin yang berdiri di pusatnya. Helikopter mendarat, kami turun dari kokpit dan—tanpa bertukar basa-basi—Maestra langsung menyerbu Hibari dengan sulur-sulurnya. Aku dan I-Pin berdiri di pinggir arena, mengabaikan satu sama lain.

Maestra mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, sama sekali tidak menahan diri. Hibari sendiri belum berhasil menembus pertahanan ilusi guru—yang kadang berganti menjadi serangan di saat-saat tak terduga, sungguh licin. Yang satu menyerang, yang satu bertahan; begitu terus berganti-ganti sampai Hibird terbang berputar-putar di atas arena tempur mengumumkan waktu makan malam. Kedua petarung segera memisahkan diri.

"Duel. Waktu yang sama besok," Hibari berkata sebelum meninggalkan arena dengan I-Pin. Kusakabe mengantar kami pulang dan setibanya di mansion, Maestra langsung mengurung diri di kamar.

"Takkan kumaafkan bocah sombong itu!" geramnya saat kami sarapan pada esok paginya. "Keponakan Fon atau bukan—beraninya menyebutku herbivora rendah! Akan kubuat ia merasakan kengerian yang sebenarnya!"

Aku menelan roti panggangku buru-buru, menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan bahwa Hibari Kyouya memang lebih jangkung daripada guruku yang mungil.

Rutinitas kami selama beberapa hari berikutnya tak jauh beda. Aku berlatih dengan Maestra sampai sore. Kusakabe menjemput kami dengan helikopternya. Hibari bertarung melawan Maestra Mammon sampai waktu makan malam tiba. Yang berbeda hanyalah lokasi tempat pertarungan dilaksanakan. Setelah padang rumput di hari pertama, hari kedua mereka bertarung di pantai; berikutnya di reruntuhan kota kuno, lalu hutan, padang pasir dan atap gedung terbengkalai.

Di sisi lain, aku sadar tak akan mendapatkan petunjuk apa-apa tentang misteri ini kalau aku hanya diam sepanjang pertarungan berlangsung. Maka aku memutuskan mencoba mengorek informasi dari I-Pin.

"Kau tentunya sadar bahwa setiap hari rumah kami diserbu oleh gadis-gadis herbivora remaja," ujar anak perempuan itu. "Menurutmu mengapa mereka menyerbu rumah kami?"

"Er… karena menurut mereka pelayan-pelayan kalian ganteng…?"

I-Pin mendecakkan lidah. "Ngaco. Jangankan karnivora, herbivora pun tak akan mau melirik pelayan kami lebih dari sekali."

Aku bisa mendengar suara hati para pelayan yang pecah berkeping-keping mendengar kata-kata majikan mereka.

"Gadis-gadis itu datang demi Fon-sensei," I-Pin melanjutkan. "Mereka terus menerus mengirim sampah herbivora yang mereka sebut hadiah buat guruku. Huh! Mana mungkin aku dan Kyouya-nii mengizinkan hadiah lembek begitu sampai ke tangan guru! Menodai taring-taring karnivora kami saja!"

"Kalian berdua protektif sekali," ujarku datar. I-Pin mendengus bangga mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja! Karena itulah Kyouya-nii mengirim anggota komite disiplinnya dari Namimori sebagai pengawal pribadi Fon-sensei! Terakhir kali ia keluar tanpa dikawal, ia hilang selama tiga hari sebelum pulang dengan pakaian robek-robek dan rambut tercabik dari kulit kepalanya."

"Sungguh mengerikan," aku—

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Permisi…!"

**DOK DOK DOK!**

"Oi yang di dalam! Buka pintunya!"

Si wanita galak menyumpah, lalu mematikan lampu yang menyoroti wajah Fran. "Diam," ia memperingatkannya, "kalau aku sampai mendengar kau bersuara sedikit saja, belati berikutnya akan membuat lubang ekstra di hidungmu."

Sementara si wanita galak beranjak ke pintu, Fran merasakan ujung sedotan menempel di bibirnya. Ia buru-buru meminum susu coklat lagi banyak-banyak. "Makasih," gumamnya.

"Sama-sama," balas suara lembut feminin.

Rupanya ada perempuan lain di ruangan ini. Fran menghitung penculiknya berjumlah paling sedikit enam orang: si wanita galak, perempuan bersuara lembut yang memberinya susu, pria yang suaranya entah kenapa familiar baginya, seorang pria sinis, pria ketiga yang mengakhirkan kalimatnya dalam batuk dan pria keempat yang terdengar lemah.

Di ujung ruangan terdengar bunyi kunci diputar dan pintu dibuka, diikuti seruan-seruan.

"Wah, gelap!"

"Mencurigakan! Ngapain kalian gelap-gelap begini, heh?"

"TEMPAT INI GELAP BANGET D—UORGH!" bunyi **DUK** keras membungkam kata-katanya.

"Berisik!" Fran mendengar wanita galak itu membentak. Pintu tertutup sejenak, lalu terbuka lagi tak sampai tiga puluh detik kemudian. Beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruangan, tak ada yang berbicara lebih keras dari bisikan saat mereka mencari tempat duduk.

Fran bisa merasakan si wanita galak kembali ke lampu sorot. "Ayo lanjutkan lagi ceritamu, Fran…"

Dan lampu pun kembali menyoroti si bocah ilusionis yang terikat erat di kursi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Begitu aku lolos dari sini, akan kuperkenalkan kalian pada teman-teman Lussuria yang manis-manis itu. Oh, dan tolong cabut belatinya, sakit tahu.

Ahem.

"Sungguh mengerikan," aku teringat tatapan lapar teman-teman Lussuria. Tak heran Fon selalu dikawal ke mana-mana.

"Tidak seperti Kyouya-nii, Fon-sensei selalu meladeni mereka," I-Pin mengerucutkan bibir. "Ia terlalu baik," desahnya kagum.

Pertarungan Maestra dan Hibari selalu berakhir seimbang tanpa ada luka yang lebih parah daripada kulit tergores atau sendi yang terkilir. Keduanya sama sekali tidak menggunakan cincin atau boks; duel mereka murni tonfa versus ilusi. Dan jujur saja, tidak banyak orang yang sanggup melayani tantangan Hibari Kyouya selama enam hari berturut-turut. Aku sendiri heran mengapa Maestra meladeninya—padahal ia tidak dibayar, lho.

"Muu, aku memang suka uang," ucap Maestra tiba-tiba dengan suara rendah berbahaya, "tapi ini masalah yang jauh lebih penting daripada uang, kecebong."

Aku yang sedang berlatih menghindari misil-misil Mosca berhenti bergerak. Aku lupa kadang-kadang Maestra bisa membaca pikiranku. "Eeeh, menurut Maestra ada yang lebih penting dari uang?" aku berkelit menghindari misil nyasar. "Jangan-jangan Maestra sakit."

Ia mendengus mengejek. "Huh, kecebong sepertimu mana tahu soal itu. Ada hal-hal yang tidak terbeli dengan uang, tahu."

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, "contohnya apa?"

Bibir Maestra menipis. Aku memerhatikan sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat memerah samar. "Rahasia," jawabnya singkat.

"Ah Maestra, jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan, dong…"

Guruku berdiri dan menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. "Te, tentu saja ini rahasia, anak bodoh! Cukup sudah latihannya." Sekarang warna pipinya berubah merah pekat.

"He, ini bahkan belum waktunya makan siang—"

Maestra tidak mendengarku. Ia menyambar tengkuk bajuku dan menyeretku keluar dari ruang latihan sebelum mengurung diri di dalam.

Kumanfaatkan waktu luang tak terdugaku dengan makan siang lebih awal. Aku masih menikmati pizza zaitun ketika Sawada Tsuna dan _Guardiani_-nya datang ke ruang makan. Mereka kelihatan terkejut menemukanku di situ.

"Fran-kun!" sapa si Hujan. "Tumben kau sudah makan jam segini."

"Suasana hati Maestra sedang jelek. Aku disuruhnya keluar. Perempuan memang sulit dimengerti."

Mereka bertukar pandang, lalu Sawada bertanya, "itu... Fran, apa kau tahu mengapa Hibari-san menantang duel Mammon setiap hari?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kalau pun aku tahu, Vongola, informasi itu tak akan kuberikan secara cuma-cuma."

"Kenapa kau jadi ketularan matre seperti Mammon?" tanya si tangan kanan tajam.

"Gokudera-kun, sudah," tegur Sawada. "Squalo-san komplain padaku kalau Mammon belum mau kembali ke Varia sebelum ia menghaj—er, menyelesaikan duelnya dengan Hibari-san. Makanya Chrome kupinjamkan sementara pada Varia. Dengan absennya Mukuro, kami jadi kekurangan ilusionis," ia menjelaskan padaku. "Hibari-san pun menolak menjalankan misi sebelum duel ini selesai. Karena itu, bisakah kau memberitahu gurumu untuk menyelesaikan duelnya secepat mungkin?"

Aku menelengkan kepala. "Tidak janji, lho—ah, kalau ini mungkin bisa membantu," tambahku ketika Sawada memberiku segepok euro yang masih baru.

Di sore harinya barulah aku menyerahkan uang itu pada Maestra serta menyampaikan pesan dari Sawada.

"Mu~ hebat kau Fran… Rokudo Mukuro mungkin takkan mengenalimu sebagai muridnya lagi," ia menepuk-nepuk topiku dan menyimpan uang itu di balik jubahnya. "Sawada tak perlu khawatir, duel ini akan jadi duel yang terakhir." Maestra mengeluarkan sebuah sarung tangan hitam dan memakainya di tangan kanan.

"Ah, Maestra, itu bukannya punyaku?"

"Aku pinjam sebentar."

"Sewa," kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Maestra mengeluarkan uang yang tadi kuberikan dan menyerahkan tiga lembar teratas kepadaku. Suasana hatinya tampak jauh lebih baik daripada tadi siang.

"Lho, kita tidak ke helipad, Maestra?" tanyaku saat guruku turun ke lantai dasar.

"Hari ini kita tidak akan pergi dengan helikopter," jawabnya. Benar saja, ketika senja menjelang, Kusakabe muncul mengendarai mobil.

.

.

Duel ketujuh dilakukan di halaman belakang kediaman Fon. Tetapi meski letaknya di belakang rumah, tempat itu lebih cocok disebut padang rumput artifisial; lengkap dengan hutan bambu dan sungai kecil yang dirawat dengan baik. Sungguh sayang jika setelah duel tempat ini jadi hancur sampai tak bisa dikenali. Aku bahkan sangsi Fon tahu keponakannya berduel di sini.

"I-Pin, memangnya tidak apa-apa berduel di sini?"

"Kami biasa latihan di sini," kata I-Pin, "lagipula hampir seminggu ini kami terlambat makan malam. Guru tak suka masakannya dingin sebelum sempat dimakan." Pantas saja Hibari selalu menghentikan duel begitu Hibird berkicau mengumumkan waktu makan malam.

Maestra dan Hibari sudah berdiri berhadapan di atas rumput. "Tidak banyak herbivora yang bisa bertahan enam hari berturut-turut dari terkamanku," Hibari menggeram. "Untuk itu, kuberi selamat padamu, ular kecil."

"Oh?" Maestra terdengar geli, "jadi aku sudah naik pangkat rupanya."

"Jangan salah," lengan kemeja Hibari yang sedikit tertarik memperlihatkan sebuah benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kau akan mati di ujung taringku hari ini. Roll, _Cambio Forma_."

Aku menyaksikan kemeja Hibari berubah menjadi _gakuran _berkerah tinggi, lengkap dengan kanji 'disiplin' di punggungnya. "Menyolok sekali," komentarku.

"Itu keren, tahu!" I-Pin memprotes dan memelototiku. Aku membalasnya dengan menyipitkan mata.

"Muu, Vongola Gear?" Maestra mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan. "Aku tak perlu cincin—ini saja sudah cukup."

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Hibari langsung berlari ke arahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Aaaand... CUT!**

**Glosarium:**

**Lamprey: ikan tak bertulang rahang yang wujudnya mirip belut—tapi lebih mirip Uroboros-nya Mammon. Beberapa spesies lamprey bersifat parasit, makan dari darah ikan lain. Pertama kali muncul pada zaman Devon dan masih ada sampai hari ini sehingga digolongkan sebagai fosil hidup.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ProtectiveLilBro!Hibari. ProtectiveLilSis!I-Pin. AdultForm!Arcobaleno**

Normal. "Dialog." _Emfasis/istilah asing/pikiran/e-mail. _**Sound effect (hard). **_**Sound effect (soft)**_

.

Balasan guest/non-login review:

~sinister landsteiner: pa, pajangan? Hibari akan menggigitmu sampai mati... larilah nak, mumpung nyawa masih dikandung badan. Fran ngga OOC? Yeah! Mammon OOC? temukan jawabannya beberapa paragraf di bawah sini. Semua orang dalam kondisi itu pasti jadi OOC. Berhubung awalnya saya nggak niat menulis humor... kalau ngakak ya selamat, kalau nggak ngakak ya sudah~

~beatrice: a, ahaha... aduh, malu saya dipuji begitu XD mengenai fic di kampung sebelah... sebenarnya plotnya udah terhampar, cuma waktu mau eksekusi jalan ceritanya, ombak besar menghantam perahu kehidupan saya. Tampaknya naskah itu lenyap di tengah laut, jadi... yah, doakan saja naskah itu kembali ke permukaan otak saya :)

.

A/N: adakah di antara readers yang setelah membaca fic ini (berhasil saya hasut) jadi shipper Fon/Viper? XDD

.

Maestra – guru (perempuan)

Guardiani – _guardians_

Guardiano – _guardian _(cowok)

.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**.**

* * *

.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Hibari langsung berlari ke arahnya. Maestra bergeming—namun ketika jarak di antara mereka begitu tipis, aku melihat jubah Maestra bergerak sedikit.

**BRAKK!**

Dalam satu kejapan mata, dinding putih berkilauan berdiri di antara mereka berdua, membuat Hibari menghantam dinding itu dengan kecepatan tinggi—kepala lebih dulu. Pemuda itu mundur, dahinya mengucurkan darah.

Maestra mengeluarkan tawa nyaring, seperti tawa nenek sihir di film serial silat yang sering tayang di saluran televisi luar negeri tahun 90-an kesukaan nenekku. Eh? Kalian tidak tahu? Payah, makanya jangan nonton televisi lokal teru—ow, kalian tidak kasihan pada topiku, ya? Menjahit semua lubang ini akan merepotkan sekali.

Ahem.

Fantasma segera melingkar di kepala guruku. "Bagaimana rasanya mencium dinding berlian, Hibari Kyouya?" Maestra mengejeknya dengan suara melengking sembari melayang. Hibari tak membalas, hanya mengertakkan gigi menahan sakit sambil menyeka luka di dahinya.

"Dari mana dinding itu…!"

"Itu ilusi sungguhan, I-Pin. Sarung tangan yang dipakai Maestra bisa mengubah ilusi menjadi benda asli," aku berbaik hati menjelaskan.

"Huh, tapi Kyouya-nii tetap lebih unggul. Ia ahli dalam mengatasi ilusi!"

"Eh, peduli amat." Aku meleletkan lidah, "kalau guruku mendatangkan sekawanan velociraptor dengan sarung tangan itu, Hibari Kyouya tak akan punya kesempatan."

I-Pin menelengkan kepalanya, bingung. "Velosi…?" Aku nyengir, senang membingungkannya.

Di tengah padang, Hibari melompat ke atas ilusi dinding berlian dan menggunakannya sebagai batu pijakan untuk mencapai Maestra yang melayang. Tentu saja Maestra bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Tetapi sebelum Hibari—yang gagal mencapai guruku—kembali menjejak tanah, sebuah bola berduri muncul di bawahnya dan menduplikasi dirinya hingga Hibari mencapai ketinggian yang sama dengan Maestra.

"Mu~ properti reduplikasi Awan, ya?" ia menyabetkan tangannya di udara dan pisau besar putih berkilauan—berlian—membelah menara bola duri Hibari.

Tetapi sebelum menara itu jatuh, bola-bola duri kembali bermunculan membentuk penopang baru. Bola-bola yang sama juga terbentuk di belakang Maestra dan segera setelah muncul, duri-duri mereka memanjang dan meruncing.

"Percuma, percuma!" Maestra tertawa nyaring lagi sambil menghindari duri-duri itu. Sosok mungilnya lenyap di antara bola-bola duri Hibari.

Hibari akhirnya kembali ke tanah, tampaknya tak bisa menemukan lawannya. Alisnya berkerut lebih dalam dari biasanya; kentara sekali ia kesal dipermainkan. Memang itulah sulitnya melawan ilusionis; kami lebih licin daripada oli dan kulit pisang. Mereka yang tak awas akan segera terpeleset jatuh dalam perangkap kami.

Sang _Guardiano _menggenggam Gelang Awannya. Aku melihat api tipis keunguan menguar dari benda itu ke seluruh area duel. "Apa itu?" tanyaku pada I-Pin.

"Detektor api dan gerakan."

"Ha?" aku tak mengerti. Giliran I-Pin yang menyeringai sekarang.

Hibari menyiapkan tonfanya. Dengan cepat bola-bola duri itu lenyap satu persatu. Ketika bola terakhir lenyap, yang tersisa di area duel hanya pemuda itu dan dinding berlian yang dibuat Maestra tadi. Arcobaleno itu sendiri tak terlihat di mana pun—namun aku yakin sekali ia belum meninggalkan arena. Menggunakan bola duri—Roll—sebagai pijakan, Hibari menghantamkan tonfanya ke berbagai titik di atas area duel, menjatuhkan seekor lamprey Uroboros dari udara kosong. Segera saja lamprey-lamprey itu menumpuk di tanah.

"Jangan bilang kalau gurumu kabur," kata I-Pin tiba-tiba, "seperti saat melawan Rokudo Mukuro." Aku diam saja karena aku memang tak tahu banyak tentang pertarungan yang dimaksud anak perempuan itu. I-Pin meneruskan dengan santai, "kau tahu, salah satu alasan kuat mengapa Kyouya-nii tidak mengizinkan Mammon mendekati Fon-sensei adalah karena ia kalah dari Rokudo Mukuro."

Sebenarnya aku tertarik mencari tahu siapakah yang terkuat di antara kedua guruku, tapi saat ini prioritasku adalah menjaga citra Maestra Mammon di hadapan cewek bakpau ini! "Tahu tidak, I-Pin, Maestra bilang duel ini jauh lebih penting daripada uang, lho. Biasanya ia tidak akan mau melakukan sesuatu tanpa dibayar, tapi toh Maestra tetap melayani tantangan duel Hibari seminggu ini—gratis."

"Kyouya-nii jauh lebih kuat," ujar I-Pin dengan nada final, lengannya terlipat di dada.

"Yang benar?" balasku, "katanya mau menggigit Maestra sampai mati—tapi sampai hari ini belum berhasil juga. Tampaknya reputasi tak terkalahkan Hibari Kyouya akan dihancurkan oleh ilusionis lagi."

Pipi I-Pin menggembung, warnanya berubah merah karena menahan marah. Aku mengatupkan rahangku kuat-kuat untuk menahan tawa—wajahnya terlihat lucu sekali sekarang!

Di area, Hibari masih terus memanen lamprey Uroboros dari udara kosong; kali ini ia dibantu oleh bola-bola durinya. Serangannya makin brutal, kesabarannya mulai habis—begitu juga dengan staminanya. Seolah membuktikan pikiranku barusan, Hibari melepas ujung kedua tonfanya. Rantai yang keluar dari senjatanya memanjang, meliuk-liuk liar di udara dan memanen beberapa lamprey lagi dari atas.

Aku memerhatikan langit sudah berubah dari merah ke ungu. Malam akan segera tiba.

Sunyi menyusul ketika rantai itu kembali ke dalam tonfa dan Hibari kembali menggunakan detektor api-dan-gerakannya. Maestra tetap tak terlihat di mana pu—

"Kyouya-nii, AWAS!"

Tumpukan lamprey Uroboros di tanah melebur jadi genangan hitam. Seekor Uroboros raksasa dengan rahang selebar area duel muncul dari tanah—dan menelan Hibari Kyouya bulat-bulat. Si Uroboros mengeluarkan suara deguk puas. Tawa nyaring melengking kembali merobek kesunyian.

"Muu~" Maestra muncul kembali, melayang-layang di atas Uroborosnya. Mulutnya membentuk seringai lebar. "Tentunya kau belum lupa tentang hukum rimba kan, karnivora kecil? Bahwa predator terkuat pun suatu hari akan ditelan oleh makhluk yang lebih kuat."

Sebuah duri tumbuh menembus kepala si Uroboros raksasa, dan segera disusul oleh duri-duri lainnya yang tumbuh di setiap senti tubuh lamprey itu. Sepasang rantai panjang keluar dari atas dan berputar mengoyak-ngoyak si Uroboros menjadi serpihan. Dalam lima detik lamprey itu sudah lenyap, digantikan oleh Hibari Kyouya dengan mata berkilau seperti predator pemburu.

"Aku masih ingat, ular kecil," katanya, "pertanyaannya hanyalah siapa yang akan memakan siapa."

Maestra tidak terlihat kaget, jelas sudah memperkirakan hal ini. "Coba saja kalau bisa," ia mendarat dan segera memproduksi tameng besi untuk memblok serangan salah satu rantai. Dari situ duel mereka masuk dalam kecepatan super tinggi, membuat mataku pusing melihatnya.

"Ha!" I-Pin berseru penuh kemenangan ketika duri Roll berhasil merobek jubah Maestra.

"Makan tuh!" aku ganti berseru ketika kaki Hibari terjebak dalam bongkahan es yang perlahan-lahan merambat naik ke seluruh tubuhnya.

I-Pin mendelik. "Gurumu kalah dari Rokudo Mukuro!"

"Lho, apa urusannya denganku? Mereka berdua guruku, kok."

"Uh…" anak itu seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Aku menyambar kesempatan ini.

"Gyoza-ken teknik yang aneh! Cuma ampuh sama vampir!"

I-Pin memekik nyaring. Aku tadinya menduga ia akan menyerangku, namun ia hanya ganti mengejekku.

"Kepala apel!"

"Jangan hina topiku! Dasar rambut kawat!" dari situ, percakapan kami pun akhirnya berevolusi menjadi adu mulut.

Dari tempatku mengamati, tampaknya kedua petarung benar-benar berniat membunuh satu sama lain. Semakin lama mereka berduel, kerusakan yang mereka buat semakin parah. Di tempat Uroboros raksasa tadi muncul sekarang berubah menjadi kawah besar. Sungai buatan kecil terpotong menjadi air terjun; serangan Hibari telah menurunkan level tanah di muaranya dan menaikkan level tanah di bagian hulu. Napas mereka berdua sudah putus-putus; biasanya tak lama lagi mereka akan berhenti bertarung, namun hal yang menandakan akhir duel tak kunjung tiba.

Saat itu aku belum sadar Hibird tidak ada meski malam telah lama menggelapkan langit.

.

.

"Ilusi itu payah!"

"Justru ilusi itu yang terhebat! Dunia kami adalah dunia tanpa batas, apapun bisa terjadi!"

**BRUAK!**

Kami berdua melompat menghindari batu-batu yang terlontar dari area duel. Dalam lima belas menit terakhir ini aku mengungguli I-Pin dalam ejek-mengejek. Ia bermental baja juga, anak perempuan biasa pasti sudah menangis sekarang.

I-Pin menggigit bibirnya. "Kenapa kalian datang terus setiap hari?" teriaknya, air matanya mulai menggenang. "Padahal aku dan Kyouya-nii… sudah melakukan segala cara untuk menjauhkan kalian dari Fon-sensei!"

Aku agak kaget karena mendadak I-Pin mengubah topik. Otakku serasa berdesing memikirkan jawabannya karena teka-teki itu sendiri sudah berhari-hari mengendap di lobus frontalku. Kemudian, seolah disambar petir jawaban itu datang sendiri kepadaku.

"_Te, tentu saja ini rahasia, anak bodoh! Cukup sudah latihannya." Sekarang warna pipinya berubah merah pekat…._

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan menyerukan jawaban yang kudapat dari analisis si lobus frontal. "Ma, Maestra Mammon menyukai Fon-san! Karena itulah ia selalu datang meski harus menghadapi terkaman Hibari Kyouya!"

I-Pin menarik napas panjang tertahan, matanya melebar sampai pembuluh darahnya terlihat jelas di tepian bola matanya. Keringat deras mengucur dari bawah rambutnya, mengalir di wajahnya yang semerah apel segar. "Aaa… aaa…" ia merintih, tangannya memegangi kepala—

_**Ping!**_

—kemudian di dahinya muncul sembilan lingkaran mirip koin.

"Wahaha! Apaan tuh?" aku menertawainya. Ekspresi I-Pin berubah total begitu sembilan… delapan… er, tujuh koin itu muncul. Ia jadi kaku seperti robot.

Baik Hibari maupun Maestra menghentikan duel mereka begitu mendengar bunyi _ping_ itu. Sebelum keduanya sempat bereaksi, suara pintu digeser mengalihkan perhatian kami lagi. Fon muncul dari dalam rumah membawa spatula masak. "Hibari-kun, I-Pin! Waktunya makan malam!" ia berseru.

I-Pin, begitu menyadari kemunculan pria itu, langsung berlari ke arah sang guru dengan kecepatan tinggi. Koin di dahinya tinggal enam.

Samar-samar dari area duel kudengar seruan Hibari, "_Pinzu-timed Super Explosion_!" dan seruan Maestra, "tidak!"

Lima koin.

Aku menatap ngeri ke arah I-Pin. Koin di dahinya itu… ternyata _timer _bom! Dan sekarang manusia bom itu berlari ke arah Fon—yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi di halaman belakang rumahnya!

Empat koin.

Ini gawat! Kalau I-Pin ada di dekat Fon saat meledak—

Tiga koin.

Aku masih kaku di tempat ketika sosok berjubah—Maestra—melesat dari area duel, memotong tepat sebelum I-Pin mencapai Fon. Disambarnya anak perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya, lalu melesat tinggi ke udara.

Dua koin.

Di udara, Maestra menyelubungi dirinya dan I-Pin dengan selubung lapisan besi kokoh berbentuk bola. Ledakan I-Pin tak akan keluar dari bola besi, tetapi Maestra yang ada di dalamnya akan…!

Sekarang pasti tinggal satu koin di dahi I-Pin.

Aku menjerit, "Maestra!"

"VIPER!"

**BUUUMMMM…!**

Rasanya seperti menyaksikan supernova jarak dekat. Langit sampai memutih saking terangnya, seolah siang datang mengintip selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali bersembunyi. Bambu-bambu sampai nyaris patah jadi dua akibat tekanan angin ledakan. Gelombang debu menyebar bergulung-gulung bak badai pasir. Karena ledakannya terjadi di atas, kerusakan pada rumah-rumah di bawah jadi tidak begitu parah.

Ketika cahaya ledakan menghilang dan angin mereda barulah aku berani menengadah lagi. Aku melihat tubuh Maestra—yang masih memegangi I-Pin—melayang jatuh di antara sisa-sisa ilusi bola besinya. Ia pasti sempat melindungi dirinya di dalam, tapi tetap saja ia tak luput dari ledakan dengan jarak sedekat itu.

"Viper!" Fon—minus spatulanya—melompat menangkap rekan Arcobaleno-nya dua meter dari tanah. Aku segera mendekati mereka, cemas.

Jubah Maestra penuh bekas terbakar dan di kulitnya banyak goresan. Hebatnya, ia masih sadar. Dan kata-kata pertamanya adalah, "F, Fon… kau tidak… apa-apa?"

Senyum Fon bergetar saat ia menjawab, "seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu, tahu." Ia mengeratkan gendongannya.

Mendadak Kusakabe Tetsuya muncul di hadapan kami, langsung mengambil I-Pin yang tak sadarkan diri dari pelukan Maestra. "Kyo-san ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Anda berdua." Ia mengangguk ke arah area duel yang dipenuhi bola duri Roll—tak diragukan lagi melindungi Hibari Kyouya dari ledakan.

Pemuda itu sendiri sudah melepaskan Vongola Gear-nya, kembali berpakaian kemeja biasa. Kilau di matanya yang penuh niat membunuh sudah lenyap. "Paman," ia mengangguk kaku pada Fon, seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. "Seorang karnivora harus selalu memprioritaskan keselamatan kawanannya. Tindakannya tadi sudah membuktikan bahwa ia karnivora sejati." Hibari menatap Maestra Mammon, mengirim permintaan maaf telepatik.

"Hibari—"

Hibari memotong kata-kata Fon dengan gelengan singkat, lalu berjalan menghampiri Kusakabe. Saat bahunya dan bahu pamannya sejajar, ia berkata pelan, "kau boleh menikahinya."

"EEEEEH?" aku nyaris tersedak. Jadi alasan mengapa Hibari menantang Maestra Mammon berduel adalah… adalah…

"Fran, ayo masuk ke dalam," Kusakabe menggandeng tanganku lalu menyusul Hibari yang sudah masuk duluan ke rumah. Sebelum aku melalui ambang pintu, aku menoleh menatap kedua Arcobaleno yang kami tinggalkan berdua.

Mereka sedang berci—

.

.

* * *

.

.

"ANAK KECIL! ANAK KECIL NGGAK BOLEH DENGAR YANG BEGINIAN!"

Fran manyun, kesal ceritanya dipotong. Ia mulai menikmati kegiatan bercerita ini meski tangan dan kakinya kaku terikat.

Wanita di belakang lampu masih berteriak, "tutup telinga mereka!"

Kegaduhan menyusul ketika semua orang di ruangan bergerak sekaligus, mencari-cari anak kecil untuk ditutup telinganya. Kegelapan membuat kegiatan yang seharusnya mudah itu menjadi lebih sulit berkali-kali lipat. Baik para penculiknya maupun orang-orang yang baru masuk belakangan sama-sama tak diuntungkan dalam kegelapan ini.

"MANA LAMBO? LAMBO NGGAK BOLEH DENGAR YANG EKSTRIM-EKSTRIM!"

_Ada dua _Guardiani _di sini—_

"Sapiii…! Mana si sapi tolol?"

"Gokudera-kun, kau menginjak tanganku…"

—_koreksi, empat _Guardiani _Vongola,_ kata Fran dalam hati. Rupanya mereka yang tadi masuk menginterupsi cerita Fran tak lain adalah pengawal pribadi Sawada.

"Onii-san, tolong jangan teriak di telingaku…"

"Vongola?" tanya Fran. "Kau juga ada di sini?"

"Ah, ketahuan deh!" Fran mengenali suara si Hujan.

"A, ahahaha… halo, Fran," Tsuna melambai kepada si ilusionis dari tengah kegelapan.

Sementara itu para penculik Fran juga ribut di antara sesamanya. Pria keempat yang bersuara lemah memanggil-manggil, "Uni, Uni... ada yang lihat Uni? Uni—OW! Sakit, senpai!"

"Jangan"—**DUK—**"culek"—**DUK—**"mataku"—**DUK—**"kora!"

"Uni, di mana pun kau berada, tolong jangan dengarkan materi yang tidak sesuai dengan umurmu…"

Kepala Fran terangkat, ingat betul siapa pemilik suara pria pertama. "Aah… Verrypoo… lama tak jumpa," katanya datar. "Kalau kau ada di sini berarti yang barusan itu Arcobaleno Skull dan Colonello. Uni juga ada. Bisa disimpulkan kalau Arcobaleno Reborn dan Lal Mirch dari CEDEF juga turut dalam pesta ini."

Seluruh ruangan sunyi senyap begitu Fran mengumumkan analisisnya. Kemudian lampu ruangan menyala, menerangi wajah-wajah yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di kegelapan.

Uni berdiri di sebelah pintu dengan satu tangan masih menekan saklar lampu. Lambo tertidur di pelukannya—ajaib sekali ia tidak terbangun karena keributan itu. Ada dua buah sofa kulit; yang sebelah kiri diduduki Tsuna beserta tiga _Guardiani_-nya: Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Ryohei. Sofa di sebelah kanan diisi oleh empat Arcobaleno. Meja kayu di hadapan Fran diduduki Lal Mirch dan lampu sorot. Semua laki-laki, termasuk Fran, berpakaian resmi. Uni dan Lal mengenakan gaun senada berwarna _peach_ dengan mawar indigo di dada masing-masing.

"Lal Mirch-san… jadi kenapa aku diculik?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Lal mengeluarkan dompetnya. Hampir semua orang di ruangan itu mengeluarkan dompet masing-masing, beberapa sambil mengumpat. Uni, yang sudah kembali ke rekan-rekannya, menerima uang dari tangan Lal dan para Arcobaleno dengan cengiran lebar. Di sofa sebelah, ketiga _Guardiani _menyerahkan uang ke tangan Tsuna yang terulur. Uni menghampiri sang Don Vongola, lalu ber-_high five _dengannya.

"_Yes_!" seru keduanya.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan bertaruh melawan seorang _shaman_," Reborn mengantongi dompetnya.

"Benar Reborn-san!" Ryohei menimpali. "Kami juga tidak beruntung bertaruh melawan Intuisi EKSTRIM Vongola!"

"Kalian… ngapain sih?" tanya Fran, tapi pada saat itu pintu ruangan terbuka dan seorang gadis berambut nanas muncul di pintu, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dari pertanyaannya.

"Oh, jadi di sini kalian rupanya," ujar Chrome dingin. Ia mengenakan gaun yang sama dengan Lal dan Uni. "Aku menyampaikan pesan dari pengantin wanita. Ia bilang akan _melepas_ pendamping pengantin pria untuk menggigit kalian sampai mati kalau ia tidak menemui kalian di aula dalam…" gadis itu melirik arlojinya, "empat detik—_ciao_!" Chrome langsung lenyap dalam kepulan asap indigo.

"HIIIIEEEEEE!"

Reborn yang pertama melesat keluar pintu, disusul Verde yang sepatunya ternyata dilengkapi dengan roket mini. Lal menyambar Uni yang masih membawa Lambo, Colonello menyusul di belakangnya.

"Lal, kora! Tunggu, kora!" seru si pria pirang.

"Aaaah, senpai!" Skull buru-buru keluar, wajahnya masih lebam.

Karena pintu dipenuhi orang, Gokudera berinisiatif meledakkan jendela. "Silakan, Juudaime!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol, giginya berkilauan seperti bintang iklan pasta gigi, "aula hanya tiga lantai di bawah!"

"Jendela… _paperwork…_" Tsuna mengisak tertahan, tetapi ia melompat keluar juga—daripada digigit sampai mati.

"NGGAK MAU! AKU MAU DUEL EKSTRIM SAMA HIBARI SEPERTI DUELNYA DENGAN MAMMON!"

"Senpai, tak boleh…" Yamamoto menyeret Ryohei yang masih meronta dengan susah payah. "Tidak sopan berkelahi di pesta pernikahan…" dan mereka pun menghilang menyusul kedua rekannya.

Fran menggeliat di dalam ikatannya, membuat kursinya berkelotak keras. "Heeeei…" erangnya lemah, "kalian tidak akan membukakan ikatanku? Ah, sepertinya tidak."

Seekor gagak berkaok di kejauhan. Si ilusionis muda menghela napas panjang, akhirnya memahami mengapa Rokudo Mukuro ingin menghancurkan mafia.

Mereka semua sinting.

.

.

* * *

.

**BONUS**

**Hal-hal yang Tidak Diketahui Fran**

(diurut berdasarkan kronologi kejadian)

.

.

* * *

.

1. Pertaruhan Arcobaleno

.

"Begitu, kora? Ya sudah, kami cuma berenam kalau begitu. Daah."

_**Klek.**_

"Fon jadi ikut?"

Colonello menggeleng. "Nggak, Verde. Dia bilang punya janji makan malam dengan Mammon."

Kelima Arcobaleno—plus Lal Mirch—di ruangan itu bertukar tatap dalam sunyi. Reborn-lah yang pertama kali memecahkannya.

"Mammon sedang menagih hutang Fon. Aku bertaruh empat ratus."

"Ah, kora! Lima ratus!" Colonello segera menyahut. "Fon sedang berbaik hati seperti biasanya."

"Hmm…" Verde menekan bingkai kacamatanya; lensanya berkilauan ditimpa cahaya lampu. "Lobus frontalku membisikkan bahwa Fon tidak sebaik yang kita kira—ia sedang berusaha menjebak Mammon. 550."

"Huh, itu simpel tahu," Lal mendengus, "Viper pasti sudah kesal terus diceramahi Fon, dan sekarang ia akan membalasnya. Aku bertaruh tujuh ratus."

"Ah, uh…" Skull mengacak-acak rambutnya, sama sekali tak tahu mengapa Fon dan Mammon makan malam berdua. "Kurasa Mammon hanya tak mau melewatkan kesempatan makan gratis… ah, aku bertaruh… 710."

"Aku ikut," Uni berujar. "Seribu untuk pernikahan Fon-san dan Mammon-san."

Semua orang ganti menatap Uni. Lal mendesis, "kau masih di bawah batas umur untuk berjudi, nona muda."

"Aku bos Giglio Nero," Uni mengarahkan senyumannya pada anggota CEDEF itu, "sekaligus bos kalian." Tak ada lagi yang memprotes keterlibatan Uni dalam pertaruhan itu.

"Tapi, Uni… menikah? Mammon nggak suka Fon, kora."

Uni hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar Colonello. Bulu kuduk Reborn mendadak meremang—entah mengapa ia merasa akan kalah dalam taruhan ini.

.

.

2. _Girl Talk_

.

"Kyoko-chan~! I-Pin mengirimi Haru e-mail, desu~"

"Huh?" Kyoko menatap sahabatnya yang sibuk merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang dihiasi banyak aksesoris. "Hana-chan bilang ia juga menerima e-mail tadi siang dari I-Pin."

"Hahi?" mata Haru melebar. "Apakah e-mail seperti ini, desu?"

Kyoko mengintip layar ponsel Haru. "Tak salah lagi. Omong-omong, aku juga dapat, lho." Ia membuka e-mail yang sama di ponselnya. "Lihat, sama kan?"

_Pagi, Kyoko-nee! Aku ingin tanya sesuatu. Jika seorang pria dewasa dan wanita dewasa tinggal dalam rumah yang sama, selalu makan malam bersama dan pergi berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga bersama-sama, itu artinya apa ya? Mereka berdua masih _single _dan sepanjang waktu terlihat akrab sekali. Balas ya!_

"Hahi~!" Haru terkikik. "Sungguh manis! Haru bilang pada I-Pin kalau Haru tak sabar ingin melihat pesta pernikahan ala Italia! Pasti menyenangkan, desu~"

Kyoko memegangi pipinya, "Hana-chan juga bilang padanya bahwa dalam waktu dekat sepertinya akan ada pesta pernikahan."

Haru membungkuk di atas meja. "Ah, ah, Kyoko membalas apa pada I-Pin, desu?"

"Kurasa kedua orang yang dimaksud I-Pin menyukai satu sama lain—atau mungkin lebih dari itu," kata Kyoko. "Hmm, tapi siapa ya dua orang itu?"

"Haru tak punya perkiraan, desu," jemari Haru segera berdansa lincah di ponselnya. "Tapi Haru harap I-Pin tidak lupa mengirim Haru undangan!"

_Sore, I-Pin-chan! Haru lupa menambahkan, kalau mereka berdua menikah, jangan lupa undang Haru, Hana-chan dan Kyoko-chan, ya! Omong-omong, apakah Haru kenal dengan dua orang yang I-Pin maksud?_

"Terkirim, desu~!"

.

.

3. Pertaruhan Vongola

.

Gokudera menunggu sampai Fran sudah jauh dari ruang makan sebelum berbicara. "Hei, ada apa sih di antara Hibari dan Arcobaleno itu?"

Tsuna dan Yamamoto yang sedang makan siang bersamanya mengangkat bahu bersamaan. Pintu ruang makan terbuka, memperlihatkan Sasagawa Ryohei dengan lebam di mata kirinya.

"Onii-san!" seru Tsuna, "matamu kenapa?"

"Oh? Tadi aku masuk ke ruang latihan dan mendapat hantaman super EKSTRIM!" Ryohei terlihat senang. "Ini nih yang menghantamku!" ia melempar sesuatu pada Yamamoto—yang refleks menangkapnya sebelum mendarat di atas makan siangnya.

Benda itu berbentuk tangan manusia yang terkepal, namun terbuat dari berlian berkilauan. Tsuna langsung mengenalinya sebagai ilusi sungguhan. Ruang latihan yang dimaksud Ryohei pastilah berisi Mammon.

"Maa, senpai, Mammon-san pasti sedang bersiap-siap melatih Hibari sore nanti," kata atlet baseball itu.

"Kedengarannya latihan yang EKSTRIM banget!"

"Nggak mungkin!" sambar Gokudera, "mana mau Hibari dilatih ilusionis? Pasti sebentar lagi Arcobaleno itu akan kembali babak belur."

"Aku yakin Hibari sedang latihan—"

"Dibilang nggak mungkin, dasar maniak baseball!"

"Tapi Mammon-san guru yang baik, lho…"

"Mau bertaruh?" mata Gokudera menyipit. Yamamoto menyanggupinya.

"Aku bertaruh Hibari sedang berlatih menghadapi ilusi," katanya dengan senyum masih terpasang lebar.

"Aku bertaruh Hibari hanya ingin menggigit ilusionis itu sampai mati," Gokudera mengulang pendapatnya, "berhubung Mukuro tidak ada."

"Aku ikut!" Ryohei meninju udara. "Hibari dan Mammon sedang berduel super EKSTRIM! Bayangkan, tujuh hari berturut-turut! Uooohh!"

Tsuna yang sedari tadi makan dengan kalem sambil menonton ketiga _Guardiani_-nya akhirnya berbicara juga. "Apapun yang terjadi di antara Hibari-san dan Mammon, aku bertaruh pasti ada hubungannya dengan Fon."

"Maa, Tsuna," ujar Yamamoto, "apakah _Hyper Intuition-_mu mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal ini?"

Tsuna hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yamamoto. Perut Ryohei tiba-tiba terasa aneh—ia merasa tak akan menang dalam taruhan ini.

.

.

4. Sang Licik yang Licin

.

Fon sedang mengisi wadah biji-bijian di sangkar burung ketika ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. "Viper," panggilnya.

"Ah, nggak seru," Mammon muncul dari gumpalan kabut, pipinya sedikit menggembung karena gagal mengejutkan si kempoka. Ia memasang ilusi yang membuat percakapan mereka tidak terdengar oleh pihak ketiga.

"Hibari masih bertempur di luar…?" Fon melirik ke pintu belakang, tempat suara-suara ribut berasal.

"Aku membuatnya sibuk dengan ilusiku," Mammon membuka kulkas dan mengambil segelas air dingin. "Dan aku harus bilang bahwa kau licik juga, Fon, sampai memanfaatkan murid kesayanganku segala."

"_Xie xie_," Fon mengangguk, "kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

Sudut bibir si ilusionis terangkat ke atas. "Untung sekali kita sempat membuat rencana sebelum acara belanja itu. Keponakanmu benar-benar keras kepala, tahu."

"Tapi ini cara yang paling cepat," kata Fon. "Diplomasi tak akan berlaku kalau sudah menyinggung soal cara hidup karnivoranya. Kita—_kau _harus terlihat mengikuti alur yang dibuat Hibari." Ia menyisiri rambut dengan jarinya, "aku kaget juga waktu Hibari menyimpulkan bahwa tawaranku agar kau menginap di sini adalah lamaran terselubung."

"Uhuk!" Mammon tersedak air dinginnya. "Dia… dia bilang apa!?"

Melihat pipi Mammon yang memerah, Fon nyengir. "Oh, dia bilang aku tak boleh _berpasangan _dengan herbivora… kalau kau tahu maksudku."

"Muuu! Dasar anak jaman sekarang," umpat Mammon pelan. Diletakkannya gelas yang sudah kosong di bak cuci piring. "Aku harus melanjutkan duelku… kurasa kau sudah memodifikasi segel bom I-Pin?"

"Tentu saja. Segelnya kuubah agar melemah mendengar ejek—ahem, _kata-kata_ Fran dan daya rusak bomnya kuperkecil," Fon menutup sangkar setelah seekor burung kenari kuning masuk ke dalam, terpikat oleh sewadah penuh biji-bijian. "Ah, Viper?"

"Mu?"

Dikecupnya pipi si ilusionis. "Hati-hati, _dear_." Pipi Mammon masih bersemu merah pekat ketika ia kembali ke area duel.

Fon bersandar di pintu, mengamati jalannya pertarungan dari keributan yang dihasilkan. Ketika bunyi _ping _terdengar dari halaman, sang kempoka—dengan spatula di tangan—segera membuka pintu dan berseru keras.

"Hibari-kun, I-Pin! Waktunya makan malam!"

.

.

5. _African Sunset_

.

Pemandangan matahari terbenam di sabana liar Afrika memang indah. Tanah berselimut rerumputan pendek, pohon-pohon berdahan lebar membentuk kanopi; memberi tempat bernaung bagi hewan-hewan.

Sekawanan singa berteduh di bawah salah satu pohon tersebut. Si jantan, ketua kawanan, sedang tidur. Para betina dewasa berbaring malas, perut mereka sibuk mencerna hasil buruan siang tadi. Mata mereka yang sayu karena kantuk tetap tajam mengawasi anak-anak singa yang masih bermain-main.

Permainan para singa kecil terhenti ketika salah satu anak melihat makhluk berkaki dua berlari tak jauh dari pohon mereka. Makhluk itu manusia jantan—tapi wujudnya tidak seperti manusia berkulit hitam yang biasa dilihatnya. Kulitnya cerah dan bulu di kepalanya berwarna biru; bentuknya mirip nanas, lagi.

Salah satu anak singa berguling-guling tertawa melihat si manusia. Anak lain yang berniat mengejarnya dicegah oleh salah satu betina dewasa.

Tak jauh di belakang si manusia terdapat awan debu bergulung-gulung. Dari dalamnya keluar manusia-manusia berkepala-mirip-nanas lain. Berbeda dari manusia jantan pertama, mereka lebih aneh. Bulu-bulu palsu berwarna mencolok—merah jambu, kuning, bermotif-hati—melingkar di bahu mereka. Tubuh mereka yang berotot dibalut kain-kain cerah. Sepatu hak tinggi membungkus kaki mereka. Jelas sekali mereka jantan, tapi penampilan mereka meneriakkan feminitas ke mata singa-singa itu.

Kali ini salah satu betina dewasa ikut berguling tertawa melihat kawanan aneh yang berlari melalui pohon mereka.

Para manusia jantan-tapi-betina itu berteriak-teriak—yang tentu saja tak berarti apa-apa bagi para singa—tetapi bagi si manusia jantan, isi teriakan itu menjadi alasannya untuk terus berlari.

"Ciiiynntaaaaah~ tunggu dakuuu~!"

"Udah jauh-jauh, lho, kita susul dari Italia~!"

"Sialan!" si manusia jantan menoleh dan mengumpat. "Bagaimana kalian tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Dari Tuiter, say~!"

"Tepatnya dari seseorang berakun_ hibirdsaurus_!"

Sang singa jantan akhirnya terbangun karena kebisingan itu. Ia menguap lebar-lebar, memamerkan taringnya dan mengamati sumber keributan.

"Begitu aku sampai di Italia akan kukirim Hibird ke neraka, Hibari Kyouya!" raung Rokudo Mukuro. "KUFUFUFU~~!"

Puas mengamati kawanan manusia-banci mengejar si manusia jantan dengan matahari terbenam di latar belakang, sang singa kembali merebahkan kepala. Ia akhirnya paham mengapa manusia senang bertingkah aneh.

Mereka semua sinting.

.

.

**TAMAT!**

* * *

**Glosarium:**

**Lamprey: ikan tak bertulang rahang yang wujudnya mirip belut—tapi lebih mirip Uroboros-nya Mammon. Beberapa spesies lamprey bersifat parasit, makan dari darah ikan lain. Pertama kali muncul pada zaman Devon dan masih ada sampai hari ini sehingga digolongkan sebagai fosil hidup.**

**Velociraptor: dinosaurus karnivora kecil yang sering berburu dalam kawanan. Dua kaki depannya dilengkapi cakar melengkung tajam sehingga fungsinya lebih mirip tangan. Panjang tubuhnya sekitar dua meter dengan tinggi sama dengan manusia dewasa. Hidup pada masa Cretaceous Akhir.**

**A/N: iya, udah tamat. Begetoh. Terima kasih sudah baca, alert, fave dan terutama me-review fanfic ini~! Bagi yang ingin meninggalkan review, kalau bisa login ya, biar lebih mudah dibalasnya. Ada yang punya unek-unek, kritik, saran? Semua akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka, jadi jangan ragu mengisi kotak di bawah ini :)**


End file.
